Downloadable Character
by thefirstgriffkitty
Summary: MewTwo has been invited back to smash, but as an OPTION. Will his melee friends be back? or more importantly, was his crush invited back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! TheFirstGriffkitty here, and welcome to the official first chapter of Downloadable Character!**

**But first.. I would like to thank the guest who reviewed my story- and made a good point! **

**But to answer simply, I have ideas, post them with a warning, and update later! **

**Chapter 1: The Letter**

The letter came on Tuesday. I remember, because the mailman tried to CATCH me. ha. That is funny.

He came to my lair- obviously thinking I was a human he was delivering to! He saw me, dropped the letter- and sent out his puny team- a Weevil, a Caterpie, a Beedril, and a Pinsir. Not even six pokemon!

After I defeated his pokemon, I scared him off and grabbed the letter.

It read:

_Dear MewTwo,_

_It is our pleasure to inform you of the newest smash tournement, two seasons after the one in which you participated in. Following the release of the 3DS version of smash, we decided to make you an optional _

_character to download. The point of the letter? We are inviting you back to the mansion, since you are technically a character now. We are also inviting Dr. Mario back, as he is an automatically playable character. Other Pre-Brawl characters might be invited in assist trophy form._

_If you flip this letter over, you will find a keycard. Swipe the air, and you will transport to the mansion._

_We look forward to seeing you._

_With best wishes,_

_Master Hand_

I flip the letter over, and see the keycard. I marvel, then reread the letter. After a second, I realize that Dr. Mario is an AUTOMATICALLY playable character, while I am a DOWNLOADABLE character?

I fume and stomp around, then I see the mailman behind me.

I spin at the red flash of a pokeball, and I look down for the bug-type. Instead I see an Onyx, and a Steelix.

I consider my choices, then swipe the card in the air.

_The mailman and his pokemon rage, assuming MewTwo used teleport._

**-TFG-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! TFG, back with a chapter of Downloadable Character! **

**Thanks to _TheLastDrakonnan_ for the review!**

**Chapter 2: The Mansion, New and old friends, and worries. **

I walk up to the entrance of the mansion, thinking about my time at Melee. I look at the expanded wings and "dorms" of the place. I notice a little group of brawlers outside the gates, with Master Hand floating behind. I recognize Mario, Marth, and Jigglypuff, but no other, except a Lucario, whom I didn't know.

Marth comes up to me, uttering a friendly

"Hello!"

I respond with a not and an approving stare. Master Hand floats up.

"**I see you found you way here?" **

"well," I reply, "if I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

MH laughs, and shows me to my room.

My room is in the left wing of the mansion, in the pokemon dorms. I am "Bunked", as Marth called it,

with this Lucario I saw earlier.

"Hello." He greets me politely.

"I am MewTwo." I respond haughtily. I do not like the aura of this Lucario.

I then stroll out of the room, and into the dining room, where everyone freezes.

They stare like he's an alien, which is somewhat true. Then a Pikachu runs up and hugs him.

"MEWTWO!" she screams, and he pushes her away. The Melee Pikachu didn't like him, so this confused him. He glared at the Pikachu, who squirmed under his gaze, and smiled hopefully up at him.

He calmly levitated her back to her seat, where her eyes teared up.

Then most people stared at MewTwo with a sense of hate.

" **It iS tIMe foR tHE FirSt BattLEs..GURK!"**

"**Sorry about my brother, he got the mic. As he was saying, the first battles of 4 are.. Marth vs Ike, Sonic vs Falco, Mewtwo vs Lucario, Fox vs Ness, …"**

As Master Hand rumbles on, Lucario comes up behind me.

"What." I say coldly.

"J-just wanted to wish you luck?" He stutteres back.

"I don't need luck." I reply, "It is you who will need luck."

**Until next time!**

**~TFG**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! TheFirstGriffkitty here, back with part two of the last chapter!**

**One thing, let me get this straight, in my fics, Pikachu in Brawl and 4 IS the evolved Pichu from Melee. (And Pichu and Pikachu are female) But MewTwo doesn't know. (about the evolution XD) **

**This chapter will be last chapter- but from Pikachu's PoV.**

**(I don't own SSB. ;.;)**

**Chapter Three: Evolved**

Pikachu was walking into the training arena when she heard the news from Chikorita.

"Hey Pikachu!" She somewhat coyly yelled from down the hall, "MewTwo's coming back!"

Almost immediately Pikachu blushed. Chikorita was her friend since Melee, as had MewTwo, when he was here.

After training an announcement blared over the loudspeakers.

"**Attention brawlers, MewTwo is in the vicinity, any brawler who would like to greet him, come to the cafeteria."**

Pikachu moseyed down the hall to the cafeteria, where she saw MewTwo entering the door.

"MEWTWO!" she yelled, and ran and hugged him.

'hmm." he grunted and psychicly lifted her up and put her next to Chikorita.

She turned and looked at him, but he glared and turned away.

-Chikorita PoV-

I hold Pikachu as she sobs into my shoulder. I glare at MewTwo, then realize he knew her as PICHU.

I tell her my revelation, and she smiles and runs over to him, but before she can talk, Master Hand blares the battles for today on the loudspeakers.

"hmm.." I say when he's done. "me versus Lucas.."

**Next time: Brawls.. don't know how I feel about this..**

**:D**

**~TFG**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiiiii! I'm (Finally) Updating! with the brawl.. for any people reading AFTER MewTwo is available for download, I'm using MewTwo's Melee moveset, and making his final smash.**

_**Chapter 4**_

I sit on the bench, watching all the other smashers fight, thinking about my brawl. I was in no means rusty, but I was used to Pokemon fighting. Then I thought about my opponent, Lucario.

"He's a Pokemon too!" I thought, then laughed.

~~Later~~

I step to the brawl stadium, and Master Hand chooses the stage. Pokemon Stadium. Of course.

As I walk out, I see Lucario on the other side, meditating. I take my battle stance, then Master Hand yells, "GOOOOOOOOOOO!"

'Third Person PoV'

Lucario starts the battle, using a force palm, which MewTwo easily sidesteps, the counters with a shadow ball.

It hits Lucario in the chest, dealing him 13% damage.

Then an X-Bomb falls from the ceiling. MewTwo cocks his head, and Lucario runs for the Bomb.

As he runs, MewTwo teleports in front of him and uses disable. As Lucario lies, dazed, on the ground, MewTwo pokes the Bomb. It flares, and MewTwo gets hit in the Xplosion.

He groans, then Lucario gets up, and force palms him. MewTwo goes flying, into a newly spawned

Smash Ball.

It shatters, and MewTwo glows with power.

He yells, "FEEL THE POWER!", and a glowing sphere of shadow Comes across the stage, like the Negative Zone, but hollow.

Lucario chuckled, then shielded until it passed, then chuckled and tried to force palm MewTwo, but he sucked in the energy, and it imploded.

~~MewTwo PoV~~

As Lucario goes flying off the stage, I look at my palms, and think.

Then Master Hand yells, "GAME!",

And I realize It was a one stock match!

The other matches are quicker, and as I watch, Chikorita came up to me.

"Hey.." She said.

"Yes?" I return sarcastically.

"Well, umm..." she says nervously, then blurts, "Why are you being a jerk to Pikachu?"

I stare and reply, "What? He was a JERK in Melee!"

"He?" she says quizzically, "Pichu was a girl, so why would Pikachu be a boy?"

My eyes open, and look at the stage. "Pichu..." I mumble.

**BAIIIII!**

**~TFG**


End file.
